Evil CHEERLEADERS
by CrystalSaffron
Summary: Buffy and Angel meet some familiar faces one night....patrolling. Major apologies to all cheerleaders. slight ba


Evil C.H.E.E.R.L.E.A.D.E.R.S.  
  
Disclaimer: all of my letter asking Jossy if he would let me have them got lost in the mail...and they won't let me go onto the set ever since last time.  
  
Summary: Buffy meets some old cheerleader friends that she finds *cough slightly *cough different from before. My sincerest apologies to all cheerleaders.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who reviewed for always and the new case. Keep it up guys! I once told my friend Dezra Loithual (go read her story) that feedback is like an addiction. I need more. I love all of the people who keep my "stash" of feedback flowing. Hehehe.  
  
A/N: Ok, first of all I have nothing against cheerleading itself. Heck I would probably join if it wasn't so stereotypical. Ok..maybe not. To perky and peppy if you ask me. I'm not a peppy person. Anyway I have a problem with some of the people who participate in cheerleading. (im getting sick just saying the word). Not all of them. Just some of them. ::glares at offending cheerleading squad:: Heck some cheerleaders (shudder) are my friends! But some...are not. So this is me venting and placing poor, innocent characters right in the middle. And with that note! Here is the fic. (do you think I'll get flamed? ::crosses fingers:: nah!)  
  
One particularly nice night Buffy and Angel were..patrolling. When all of the sudden someone tapped Buffy on the shoulder. She turned around ready to stake whomever had interrupted her...patrolling. Right there stood her Hemery High cheerleading squad all in there tight little uniforms that just scream 'I'm experienced'! (A/N: I hope you all know what that ment) Buffy and Angel stood bewildered until Buffy got her bearings back first.  
  
"Hi?"  
  
The cheerleaders seemed to come to life and they all fixed Angel and Buffy (but mostly Angel) with their million-watt-perfect-teeth-that-are- really-white-smiles.  
  
"BUFFY!" The "leader" screamed. "Like, I haven't seen you in like, forever! I totally was just walking on the sidewalk when I totally see a blond making out with this like total babe! So I was like, well I totally have to get him, 'cause you know, he's like..hot! Then I walked up to you and then I tapped you're totally hideous leather jacket and then I was like 'WOW it's Buffy!' Who gave you that jacket by the way because that is like totally hideous?" She said all of this really fast and all in changing tones/peppiness so Buffy had a hard time understanding what she said. The first thing that went through her mind after what she could make out was it's not hideous! After that she could only come up with one thing and that was-  
  
"What....are you doing here?"  
  
The smile was back full force and both Buffy and Angel had to step back because of the perkiness of it all. (Because there lives aren't all that perky.)  
  
"Well...actually I don't remember!" She turned around to her group and asked them what they were doing in Sunnydale. One of the Barbie-dolls, Vicky, Buffy remembered, answered her.  
  
"Like, duh Kaitlyn Brennet! We're totally here because you know! We have like the competition!"  
  
Buffy shook her head to clear her mind and because she felt a fog of idiocy and valley-girl ness coming off them was making her woozy. Something was wrong. Apparently, Angel noticed it too because Buffy felt him tense up beside her.  
  
"I didn't know there was any competition. Cordelia would have said something."  
  
Kaitlyn looked at Buffy with raised eyebrows. "OOOO! Buffy! I think he's cheating on you! I think you should dump him."  
  
Buffy shook her head this time in denial. She knew what Angel mint when he said that Cordelia would have said something. Cordelia had told them all of her competition times because she wanted to be informed of what the demon of the week was and because amazingly she had become very helpful in the demon/vampire killing.  
  
"I don't think so...Anyway what are you really doing here."  
  
Kaitlyn's eyes widened as well as all the other cheerleaders.  
  
"Oh, well I guess the jig is up. You see we're all from the cheerleading association. Which is a demon organization recruiting athletic mortals to turn into demons in a disguise as an extracurricular activity. We want you because you used to be a cheerleader! We also know you're a slayer"  
  
Buffy looked at them incuriously. "Two questions. You couldn't come up with another alibi? Two. Are you really that stupid? You actually told me your entire plan? While I'm at it I'm not gonna join the organization. What kind of demons are you? That's the slayer by the way."  
  
All the cheerleaders took their wimpy 'I'm so angry at you' pose and kaitlyn looked irritated. "Look here Miss thang. You are being offered to be one of the best things! We are cheerleaders demons and that was three questions!"  
  
Buffy could only stare. Had she really been one of these people. She was gonna dye her hair brown. As soon as she got home.  
  
"Ok, what are cheerleaders demons?"  
  
"Not cheerleaders demons. C-H-E-E-R-L-E-A-D-E-R-S demons! Duh!"  
  
"Okay. What are C-H-E-E-R-L-E-A-D-E-R-S demons?"  
  
"C- cannibalistic, H- hair obsessed, E- egotistical, E- entertainers, R- reapers, L- leapers, E- English speaking, A- anorexic, D- demonic, E- entertainers, R- Really, S- stupendous." (Yeah I know that was really stupid.)  
  
"Can that be any more idiotic? Also you had entertainers twice."  
  
Kaitlyn shrugged. "Oh well. I guess we'll kill you now."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on Angel. Let's get this over with."  
  
So Buffy and Angel kicked all there peppy butts and then went back to kissing. They went home and the next day on TV they heard about the collapse of the cheerleading association. Buffy and Angel shrugged and went back to kissing.  
  
And in a land far away, someone who had just written a horrible and sad fan fiction for venting sat back. Satisfied that her life's goal had been accomplished.  
  
  
  
Did I mention that I'm really sorry to all cheerleaders and that this was a bad fic? Srry again. ~crystal 


End file.
